Reincarnation
by prime -lover 13
Summary: When Camille Romanoff-Barnes died, she didn't expect to be reincarnated as a baby robot. She never expected to be adopted by a gruff Autobot weapon specialist and his sparkmate, and she didn't expect to her two best friends, Virginia "Ginny" Stark and Eve Rodgers on the other side of the war. And she really didn't expect to fall in love with a mech. Oh well.


Summary: When Camille Romanoff-Barnes died, she didn't expect to be reincarnated as a baby robot. She never expected to be adopted by a gruff Autobot weapon specialist and his sparkmate, and she didn't expect to her two best friends, Virginia "Ginny" Stark and Eve Rodgers on the other side of the war. And she really didn't expect to fall in love with a mech. Oh well.

* * *

Camille Natalia Romanoff-Barnes is played by Lily Collins

Virginia "Ginny" Delilah Stark is played by Lucy Hale

Eve Gwendolyn Rodgers is played by Jennifer Lawrence

* * *

This is the story of how I died. Sorry, I just quoted tangled. Let me restate this. This is the story of how I, Camille Romanoff-Barnes, daughter of the Winter Soldier and the Black Widow, died a very cruel and painful death with my friends: Ginny Stark, daughter of Tony and Pepper Stark and Eve Rodgers, daughter of Steve and Darcy Rodgers.

I know, sucks right? It isn't all bad though! We got turned into baby robots and I was adopted by a trigger happy mech and they were adopted by a psychopath!

Alright, maybe I should start over.

My name is Camille Natalia Romanoff-Barnes, daughter of the great Winter Soldier and the amazing Black Widow, the two most fierce fighters in the galaxy and part of the Avengers, the most amazing and successful team in the world.

"GIVE ME MY DAMN POPTARTS, TORUUN!" That would be James, Uncle Steve's youngest son. The brown haired, blue eyed boy was glaring darkly at the younger blond, blue eyed girl who was smirking smugly from her place in the rafters.

"My _precious..._" The goddess of lightening hissed. Her cousin, Lftor, glanced up and rolled his eyes. He looked every bit like Uncle Loki with slicked back hair, a lean physique and sharp, aristocratic features but had Aunt Sigyn's coloring, blond hair and blue eyes.

I had walked in right at that moment dressed in my black, spider decorated onsie, to be hit in the face with a flaming hot poptart.

"WHAT IN GOD'S (insert terrible Russian curse word) NAME! SO FUCKING HOT!" I cried out, holding my face. Toruun sniggered at me along with Lftor, James, Kennedy and Vanessa, Uncle Bruce and Aunt Betty's 14 year old twin girls.

"Camille!" My father's gruff voice snapped. He was glowering at me, both metal and flesh arms crossed over his chest, a stern look on his face. Next to him, my beautiful ginger mother looked absolutely angered.

"Who taught you that?" Uncle Tony asked in amazement. "Also, I'm using that." I gave my family a sheepish stare before clearing my throat.

"Sorry, Papa. Sorry, Mama." I apologized. Papa's glower disappeared and he gave me an amused stare while Mama smacked his shoulder.

"This is not a laughing matter, James." She snapped angrily. "She used a Russian curse word. Stop laughing, dammit!" She was fuming now as Papa cracked up with Uncle Tony, Uncle Sam and Uncle Clint.

"MOMMY USED A CURSE WORD!" My five year old brother, Stevie, shrieked loudly. "WASH MOUTH WITH SOAP! WASH MOMMY AND CAMMY'S MOUTH WITH SOAP!" Me and Mama exchanged scowls.

"Camille, can you, Eve and Ginny go pick up some eggs and flour?" Aunt Pep's voice filtered through as I grabbed Uncle Thor's poptart and took a bit leaving him looking heartbroken.

"Sure." I commented before looking at my blond and brunette friends. Eve gave a warm smile while Ginny just gave a thumbs up, mouth full of bacon.

After breakfast and after the three of us got dressed, we were off to the store. In Ginny's Ferrari. Not our best plan but whatever. So we were off in her fiery red and bright gold painted Ferrari when Ginny started to goof off.

"Look guys, no hands!" She laughed loudly, voice booming through the fast car. Eve gripped her arm rest and I glared at her. "Alright, alright, relax yo balls." She grumbled. She pulled to a stop at a four way stop, still sulky and pulled out when the light turned green.

Eve was the first to see the green semi. "GINNY!" She screamed, fear in her voice when the semi collided with the side of their car. I looked around blearily, eyes blinking. Ginny had her head on the wheel, blood splattered and..._was that brain tissue? _

Eve's head was crashed onto her side window, blue-green eyes blank and unfeeling and I felt myself slowly falling away from the noise.

_"Oh my god, it's Camille Barnes, Eve Rodgers and Ginny Stark!" _

_"WHERE'S THE AMUBULANCE!?"_

_"Keep your eyes awake!" _

I caught sight of an emergency doctor (or whatever their called) with bronze hair and bright blue eyes. Then I slowly drifted into the darkness, pain numbing my everybeing...


End file.
